Forcefields
by CosmeFulanita1
Summary: Violet is the only Parr with two powers. But, how did her family discover it? Well... Read this and find out.


**A/N: _Hey! I just wanted to say that english is not my native tongue. That means that_** _ **this won't be perfect but I tried my best. ENJOY :D!**_

Violet Parr's life changed a lot that year.

First of all, she had to move to the other end of the country, and why? Well... she didn't know well, the only thing she knew was that it was her father's fault. Something about the car and a thief.

It was awful, because even when she was only a four years old girl, she could feel the bad atmosphere in her family; her mother didn't talk to her father for like a month and her father was depressed almost all day... But the move and the fights weren't the only big changes in Violet's life... Her mother was expecting...

Violet would be a big sister in any minute.

When her parents told her that, she was very happy... She would had someone to play with... After all, she didn't have friends on playground... They thought that she was a little weird... and they were right because nothing in Violet was normal, nothing in Violet's family was normal: They were - literally - a super family.

Violet's mom could stretch like rubber and she didn't get hurt. Her real name was Helen but some years ago she was known as Elastigirl. And Violet's dad, Robert "Bob" Parr, was so strong that could stop moving trains. He was known as Mr. Incredible... And Violet wasn't different because when she was a baby, her parents discovered that she could turn invisible voluntary.

Her skills got her very insecure because it wasn't easy for a child to control her powers, and if someone saw that, then she would have big problems, and of course, she didn't want that.

Because of this, she was happy to be a big sister. She would finally have a friend! But her parents fights and the move changed everything, and she started to worry, she didn't want to have a brother with her family being unhappy.

Violet got depressed, she couldn't control her powers anymore so her parents didn't send her to playground anymore, and even when she didn't have friends, it was better that being at home, with mom and dad fighting.

One day, her father took her mother to the hospital because the baby was arriving. Of course, she went with them and waited with her father at the waiting room.

Bob didn't seem to be depressed anymore. Actually, he was worried. The only thing he was able to do was walk across the room, he had not stopped since the arrived. Even when it was the second time for him, it seemed to be worst... And Violet didn't feel any different. Her mommy was about to give birth... But after an eternity, a doctor called her dad... Dash was born.

Bob took her hand and guided her without saying a word, the only thing he could do now was smiling, but Violet was still very serious... She was still afraid.

They walked across a long corridor and crossed a white door. There was her mother, lying on a bed and holding a baby in her arms...

"Hey!" Bob said and hurriedly kissed his wife's head. Then, he look at the child. "He's perfect" Bob wasn't very sentimental, but Violet was almost sure that he shed a tear.

"I think he looks like you" Helen said. She sounded tired. "Hey Vi! Come here! Come here and meet Dash"

Violet walked across the room and looked at the baby. He definitely looked like her father and he was the cutest thing in the world, like a sunshine on a cloudy day, because suddenly, everything in Violet's life changed, but this time, in a good way. Her parents stopped fighting and her father wasn't depressed anymore. She could control her powers and Dash was growing healthy. Everything was perfect.

 _ **FIFTEEN**_ _ **MONTHS LATER...**_

Violet was 5 years old now and she, her parents and her little brother were living in New York.

Dash was very sweet, but when he turned one, his family discovered something... Of course, he had powers.

For Helen was very hard when Violet was a baby, because she could turn invisible. Thanks God, Vi was very calm, so, when she turned invisible, find her wasn't very hard, but she wasn't very lucky with Dash. His power was speed.

It was impossible to catch him, also, he learned how to walk long before than a normal baby, and the bad thing was that he didn't walk, he ran. Sometimes he was sitting on the sofa, and in one second he was at his room. Also, he didn't like Violet.

Violet wanted to help with the baby, of course, she couldn't feed him or change his diaper, but she could look after him when her mother was at the kitchen, for example. But Dash didn't want to be with her. He was always throwing things like toys to his sister and running away when Helen asked Violet to watch him for like a minute.

One day, the same thing happened. Helen asked Violet to watch her brother because her father was late and she had to make dinner. Violet agreed but for safety, she left Dash in his playpen, because it had high barriers and Dash used to play with his toys when he was in his playpen.

She started looking for the remote control so she didn't watch Dash for a second. She found it over the couch, and when she turned to see what Dash was doing, her heart stopped beating; Dash climbed the playpen barrier and was about to fall to the floor.

She wasn't very close to the playpen, so the fall would be inevitable, but she didn't want that, she had to protect him and with that idea on her mind, something very weird happened, like if she didn't have control of her own body... She just raised her hands to her brother, and something that she couldn't explain, _something like a force_ came out of her hands... Vi opened her eyes and saw something incredible... That force that came out of her took form and caught her brother before he hit the ground.

Violet was frozen... She couldn't move... She didn't understand anything... But the sound of something breaking brought her to earth again.

She couldn't hold her brother anymore inside the forcefield so she left him fall, he didn't cry because he was very close to the floor.

Violet felt very weak, and she almost hit the ground too, but something caught her... One of her mother's arms...

"Vi!" Helen said when she caught her. She was terrified. "What happened?! Since when do you do that?!" Then Vi understood, her mother saw everything...

"I... I don't know" Violet said. "I didn't want Dash to get hurt" She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry" Vi sounded very tired... That was very intense. "I don't know what happened"

"I think I know Vi... You can make forcefields! You have two powers!" Then, Helen hugged her.

What? Two powers? Was that even possible? Not in her family at least, because her mom only had one power and her dad too. She didn't understand anything... In fact, she was afraid.

"But that never happens" She said after her mother helped her to sit on the couch. "You only have one power, dad only have one power... Am I broken or something like that?"

Helen laughed softly.

"No, young lady... You are more lucky than a lot of supers. That's all."

Helen sat next to her daughter and hugged her.

"Don't think that again, ok? You aren't a monster, and you are not broken either. You are special, and there is nothing wrong with that."

Vi smiled and hugged her mother back, but suddenly, Helen didn't hug her anymore... She realized something...

"My God!" She said. "Your father is going to get crazy!"


End file.
